Atlantean Time Capsule
| item type = Box | weapon type = | style class = | Requires = 1 Stabilizer to unlock | Morality = | On Use = | role = | style = | dps = | defense = | toughness = | health = | power = | precision = | might = | restoration = | vitalization = | dominance = | w-rating = | Socket = | Socket bonus = | Requires Level = | Requires CR = | itemLevel = | pvp itemLevel = | renown = | trade = 1 | integrates = | Cannot Delete = | value = 1 | Selling Price = 1 | prestige = | Buying Price = | stacks to = 999 | description = Booster Gold filled this capsule full of items from various times and places within the Multiverse. Opening multiple capsules will mail you the following reward: Open 15 to receive Shimmer Material lt also has the possibility to contain items such as: Dark Shimmer Material Bubbles Collection Bioluminescent Material Collection Commander's Harpoon Hand Collection Enhanced Primeval Gear Primeval Gear Nth Metal, Marks of Victory, Quarks ...And More! | quote = }} An Atlantean Time Capsule is a legendary box item dropped randomly by any enemy defeated by the player once they reach level 10. It was first released on December 13th, 2018 after the release of Atlantis (Episode). Description Booster Gold filled some Time Capsules full of useful items from different times and places within the Multiverse and brought them here! In order to open a capsule full of goods players must have a Stabilizer. Capsules are given liberally in game, but Stabilizers are sold on the marketplace or earned in game. Each capsule is full of goodies including gear, new styles, auras, crafting materials, and more. How to Obtain a Time Capsule Time Capsules can be obtained through regular gameplay. You don’t need to do anything special in order to get these. As you’re playing the game as you normally would, you will eventually find a capsule waiting for you when you defeat an enemy. How to Open a Time Capsule To open a capsule, you’ll need a Stabilizer. There are two ways to obtain a stabilizer: purchasing one from the Marketplace for 100 Daybreak Cash (PC) or Marketplace Cash (Console), or putting one together through gameplay. When you purchase a whole Stabilizer from the Marketplace, you can use it right away to open your capsule. In game, you’ll need to find Stabilizer Fragments. You can use these fragments to piece together a full stabilizer, which can open a capsule. Stabilizer Fragments can currently be earned in-game in the Duo Event, Stabilizer Fragmentation. Stabilizer Fragmentation can be completed once per account per day. Free players will receive 3 Stabilizer Fragments per event, Premium players will receive 4 Stabilizer Fragments per event, and Members will receive 6 Stabilizer Fragments per event. It will take 15 Stabilizer Fragments to build a complete Stabilizer. Stabilizer Fragments and Stabilizers are special types of currency that are shared by all characters on your account. Once you use a stabilizer to open a capsule, you’ll see what sort of goodies Booster Gold has sent to you! What is Inside a Time Capsule Each capsule is tradable and once opened will include a variety of useful, mostly tradable, items. *Collections **Bioluminescent Material Collection **Bubbles Collection **Commander's Harpoon Hand Collection *Gear **Primeval gear ***Primeval Band Box ***Primeval Shell Box ***Primeval Wrap Box ***Primeval Tassets Box ***Primeval Boots Box ***Primeval Gloves Box ***Primeval Belt Box ***Primeval Blade Box **Enhanced Primeval gear ***Enhanced Primeval Band Box ***Enhanced Primeval Shell Box ***Enhanced Primeval Wrap Box ***Enhanced Primeval Tassets Box ***Enhanced Primeval Boots Box ***Enhanced Primeval Gloves Box ***Enhanced Primeval Belt Box ***Enhanced Primeval Blade Box *Materials **Shimmer Material (open 15 Atlantean Time Capsules) **Dark Shimmer Material *Emblems **Arion Emblem **Banishing Emblem **Chaotic Emblem **Necrot Emblem **Protective Emblem **Shielding Emblem **Summoning Emblem **Zodiac Emblem **Enhanced Arion Emblem **Enhanced Banishing Emblem **Enhanced Chaotic Emblem **Enhanced Necrot Emblem **Enhanced Protective Emblem **Enhanced Shielding Emblem **Enhanced Summoning Emblem **Enhanced Zodiac Emblem Time Capsule Versions Trivia *The Atlantean Time Capsule does not contain sub-capsules, but all items directly. A random choice of five items will be presented via Loot Picker once opened. Gallery TC 943.jpg TC 964.jpg TC 961 (3).jpg TC 962.jpg TC 965.jpg TC 966.jpg TC 963.jpg See also *Time Capsule Category:Time Capsule Category:Box